


To V or not to V

by Jessa5527



Category: K-pop, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa5527/pseuds/Jessa5527
Summary: Jess is best friends with a girl that works at BigHit. She meets two boys - both showing interest.Follow along with Jess and she navigates what to do and tries to find love.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. One

Impatiently I huffed as I entered the code to the door incorrectly, shifting my weight to one side as I concentrated. 

“Yay.” I said quietly, and pushed the door open once the green light alerted me that I was correct this time. 

I was always nervous visiting my best friend at work; given where she worked. At first, she didn’t talk about it much her job, and I definitely didn’t get to visit her at work. Ever. 

Now almost 4 years later, given her tenure, she is a trusted and valued member of the company – and has somehow entrusted me to bring her coffee sometimes. This is one of those times.   
I’m basically her personal Uber Eats delivery person and I don’t even get a tip.

Once entered the secure area I walked quickly, debating on weather I would take the stairs or elevator when I had completed my mission of handing her coffee off to her. 

“Is that for me?” A newly familiar voice said lowly and I gasped, my heel slipping as I stopped to find him. I felt my cheeks flush before I even set eyes on him, just knowing he was near made my heart race. 

“Hi!” I said, realizing how strange and fake it sounded. I laughed at my own awkwardness, Taehyung grinning at me, my eyes trying to hide the horror of seeing a new face beside him. I hated meeting new people, Taehyung actually knew this. “It’s for Catherine.” I said not knowing why I used her full name. I could tell Taehyung was thinking the same thing. “Do you want one?” I asked, suddenly concerned of his coffee needs. 

“I’ll just take Cici’s and you can bring her another.” Tae spoke, taking the cup from my hands. I was stunned speechless as my eyes blinked rapidly, his friend perking up at my reaction trying to hide his smile. “And I am totally kidding.” He shoved the cup back into my hands. “See you later.” He winked and walked off. 

I stood in the hallway still in temporary shock. 

“What?” I questioned myself, the realization I was still holding coffee coming at once. My legs moved slower than I wanted them too, my heart beating nervously as I was now walking the direction Taehyung went. 

I opened her office door slowly, cautiously looking for men in blue jackets. My eyes landed on Cici at her desk, her hands already signaling she was waiting. I quietly shut the door and skipped to her desk without spilling her coffee trying to make her laugh. 

“Thank you.” She mouthed to me, then went back to rambling on into the phone about something that was late and now missing. 

I lazily walked around her office looking at her memorabilia and photos, waiting for her to her off the phone. I wanted her to know that I had seen Taehyung in the hallway. I continued to eavesdrop on her argument, noticing the boy with Taehyung in a picture. I pointed at it and smiled at her with a huge smile until she noticed, herself rolling her eyes at me upon eye contact. 

“Jess.” She said after she hung the phone up. 

“Cici!” I gasped lowly, quickly finding my way to the seat across from her desk. “Oh my gosh you didn’t tell me they were here today.” I growled. Literally. 

“Oops.” She said unenthusiastically. “Jesssssss.” She complained at everything using my name, and I frowned that she was aggravated. 

“I saw Taehyung.” I grinned mischievously, and she rose her eyebrow. 

“Really?” She smiled, leaning closer to me with a giggle. 

“Yes.” I answered, leaning closer also, laughing out loud as I glanced at the closed door. “He asked if it was for him, and then when I said no, he tried to steal your coffee.” I rambled the facts. 

“Sounds like him.” She huffed, taking a drink. “Good job wrestling it away from him.” She flatly joked with an eyeroll. “Ugh I am still so mad.” She groaned and stood, the chair flying behind her and hitting the wall with a thud. 

“Is it something I can help with?” I asked truthfully. She knew I would help in an instant, and I have helped in random ways before. 

“No, just a shipping mishap.” She sighed. “Clothes are there, boys are here.” She fisted her hands. “But I can’t fire her because it’s her first order.” The hands became unfisted. 

“What time you get off?’ I asked standing up. “You need a drink. Come by, doesn’t matter.” I answered for her as I excused myself from the room. I had a fun time to prepare for. 

This was turning out to be a great day off. Doctor’s appointment in the early morning, now late morning coffee run to the work queen, I was planning to grab lunch and was looking forward to an afternoon nap. 

As I slowly walked to the elevator, various alcoholic necessities I needed to pick up running through my head; that baritone voice whispered into the hallway. 

“Hey coffee girl.” 

“Taehyung.” I laughed immediately and turned towards his voice, slightly annoyed how he always had to make an entrance. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized with a smile walking towards me. “I just wanted to say hi to my favorite coffee girl.” 

Another confused laugh came from me before I shook my head at him. 

“You aren’t funny.” I smiled. 

“Yet you are laughing.” He reminded. 

“Laughing at you.” I laughed in response, the elevator ding adding an extra punch. He laughed again and my heart jumped up and down. He also smelled delicious. Looked like crap, but smelled delicious. 

“Will you bring me coffee sometime?” He asked once I bowed awkwardly towards him trying to escape into the elevator. 

“Maybe.” I nodded as I walked into the elevator. “Maybe not.” I winked seconds before the door shut. 

The look of shock on his face was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Before the coffee girl incident I had only seen Taehyung 3 times before. 

The first time I actually saw him - was a disaster.  
That’s the easiest way to put it.  
I was waiting in the break room for Cici, standing beside a chair at one of their many makeshift tables. I was on my phone just doing nothing, and a voice alerted me someone was coming. It wasn’t Cici’s feminine voice, no this a guy on his phone – and headed for the dead end of a breakroom that I was waiting in. I stood and was looking frantically for somewhere to hide, and instead of finding a spot – my eyes found a beautiful man.   
Then, I turned and walked straight into the coke machine.   
“Are you okay?”! He rushed to me as I gripped my head where it collided with the plastic.   
“Am I bleeding?” I asked him in what felt like a panic. It didn’t feel pretty. The pain was excruciating and I was trying not to cry.  
“No, it looks fine.” He said truthfully, his eyes scouring all over my face and head for any sign of trauma or blood. “Are you okay?” He asked again. “Your forehead is getting kind of red now.” He said, making a face as he gripped my chin to examine my forehead against the light from above.

“What is going on here?” Cici asked loudly, and his hands left my chin and we broke apart in an instant.   
“I walked into the coke machine.” I answered my best friend. “I’m sorry.” 

/

Second time was a bit better. 

He was with a bandmate, and Cici was eating with me.   
We rarely ate in the break room; I just was forced to wait for her there – but months later it paid off because as we ate and watched the random TV show playing on the TV – in walked Taehyung mid conversation with RM.   
Once Cici heard RM’s voice, her eyes got large and she turned around to face the boys.  
“Namjoon, did you turn in that expense report for the 12th?” She asked with a mouthful of food, trying to chew quickly. Ah, RM, It was hard to track this one down I had learned. RM turned on his heel and headed for the door. Taehyung lingered for mere seconds before locking eyes with me; then floating towards the door nervously.   
“Here he comes to save the day!” Rm sang his re-entrance to the breakroom and I smiled at his efforts.   
“Only almost two weeks too late!” Cici joked a song back but thanked him profusely.   
“It’s Jin’s fault.” Rm shrugged making his way to the snack machine as Taehyung stood by the door.   
“And you.” Cici accused Taehyung who looked at her like a deer caught in headlights. “Why do you look like you are up to something?” She questioned Taehyung followed by a curious glance towards RM.   
Taehyung had no response, instead his eyes slowly found me. After we locked eyes, he swiftly left the room. I turned my attention back to Cici who did not look happy.   
“What was that?” She whispered at me, RM still within obvious earshot of her whispering.   
“Unsure.” I answered. “He seems lost.” I cooed, trying to stifle my own laugh.   
“Bye Cici.” RM said as he left the breakroom. 

//

About two days after this point, there was repeated knocking at my apartment door after work.   
“Jeez.” I whispered after checking my peephole and seeing Cici. “Hello!” I opened my door widely and she looked like she had consumed 15 pounds of cocaine. I hadn’t ever seen anyone on cocaine but I imagine it would be like this.   
“Holy shit.” She said once the door shut behind her. “Sit down.” She instructed, her purse flying to her left as she threw it onto my floor, the contents scattering against the floor. In three huge steps she was on my couch.   
“Cici, are you okay?” I asked, noticing she was blinking a lot.   
“You need to come sit down okay?” She nodded, rubbing the seat beside her and then putting her hair behind her ears. “Oh man, this is big okay.” She continued unable to keep herself still. “Why are you not sitting down. Come.” She pulled me down.   
“I’m scared.” I laughed nervously.   
“Kim Taehyung asked about you today.” She said slowly and her movements slowly stopped. “Yeah. I dunno, he came in and sat down and I knew he was acting weird.” She pointed at me accusingly. “So he comes in right?” She asks and my brain isn’t even following the scenario. I am stuck on his name. “Sits down and starts asking me all these questions about you.”   
“Wait…” I interrupted, extending my hand out. “Like what?” I asked. “About me?” I needed simplified answers.   
“He asked your name.” She began naming questions, and my eyes bulged out of my head.   
“Whoa, you told him my name?!” I gasped, almost feeling angry. “Why does he want to know my name?”   
The cocaine was back in full force, and she wiggled her head for a moment and pointed at me again.   
“Dunno.” She said shortly and I was confused. “Yeah, he asked his questions and just left.”   
“Cici.” I deadpanned. “What?”   
“I took 3 shots just to tell you this, and I” She paused, “Okay I might have given him your phone number.”   
“WHAT!” I screamed.   
//  
No phone calls never came. No names were called, no random break room moments happened for a long time. The final time before coffee girl, I infact brought everyone coffee. I really need to stop my unpayable part time job.   
She had asked for 5 coffees and so I knew I had the possibility to see him. I was unsure if he was iced macchiato, or if he was the boring tea guy. She had instructed me as I headed inbound with the coffee to leave them on her desk as she was in a meeting and would get them on a break.   
I walked into her office with my tray of 4 coffees and one in my hand. He was seated at her desk, and if looks could kill – I died. His feet were crossed on the desk and he was playing on his phone once I spotted him.  
“What are you doing in here?” I asked frozen near the door.   
“Waiting.” He answered. I swallowed.   
“Is this your coffee?” I asked, wondering if somehow he used her phone to text me.  
“Nope.” He said, leaning back in his chair to stand up slowly. “I wasn’t waiting for the coffee.” He smiled at the floor as he walked towards me, the tray in my hand starting to slightly wobble.   
“Oh, um..” I said nervously looking around. I set the tray on the table nearest me as I answered, “Cici is in a meeting right now.” I nodded.   
“I know, I wasn’t waiting for Cici.” He answered so smoothly it made my knees slightly buckle.   
“Oh.” I squeaked out as he stopped near me. I didn’t dare ask what he was waiting for.  
“You should come around more often, you know?” He said as he took slow steps towards the door. I tried to hide my confused face. “I hate having to wait.” He pouted and was gone in a flash.   
I turned away from the door and looked at her office trying to get my mind off Taehyung and whatever the hell just happened.   
“Wow.” I said after a long breath. “Wow, okay.” I said to myself trying to calm myself. Her door opened and I turned quickly hoping and thinking it was Cici was but it was not.   
A blue hair boy entered the office like he owned it, eyes trained on her desk and we both froze at sight of eachother once the desk didn’t contain his coffee.   
“Hi I’m Jess.” I did my best friendly smile at him, and he did slightly relax. “I’m Cici’s friend.” I smiled. ”I mean Catherine.” His smile was heartwarming, and I looked away towards the coffee, trying to think of how to exit the room without him noticing.  
“Well, I’m Yeonjun, and I think that is our coffee.”   
“Oh Yes!” I laughed, thrusting the coffee I was still holding in my hand towards him, my free hand pointing towards the cardboard tray holding 4 more various kinds. “Have a great day.” I nodded at him once he took the coffee from me.   
“Thank you!” He called from behind because I was already opening the door to leave.   
“Anytime.” I smiled at him. “Bye.”


	3. Chapter 3

I rubbed my eyes at my computer desk, a huge yawn escaping in the process of stretching.

“What a day.” I groaned, pressing the power button for my monitor and staring at the black screen for a moment as my mind wound down. A few deep breaths later, I stood to find my phone. I grabbed the slender device and pressed the power button, just wanting to see if I had any messages or personal emails.

**_Hello Coffee Girl, can I take my coffee raincheck now?_** – Stared at me in my text previews. No signature was left with my unnamed contact, but I knew who it was. I couldn’t move; my slowing breath echoing in my ears.

I didn’t know how to respond. It was sent a few hours past in the late afternoon, my hectic workload not giving me a chance to check my phone.

**_What kind of coffee do you like?_ **

Stared at me for almost 15 minutes before I pressed send. It was just coffee. I brought coffee before. I could bring him coffee, no biggie. Right? Right.

His prompt response actually startled me, the phone almost slipping out of my hands as I struggled to maintain coolness in the privacy of my own home.

**_The kind that is brought by you._ **

I smiled, his response made me laugh.

**_Tomorrow?_ **

I offered though I had a full day of work tomorrow and had no idea how to get out of it if he did agree. I wasn’t sure since it was after work hours now – though in the back of my mind I knew they were there.

**_I am at the office now. Maybe two espresso’s?_ **

“Whoa.” I said aloud after I read it.

**_Pretty Please_ **

Arrived within seconds.

“Ugh.” I complained to no one, setting my phone on my knee and taking a look around my dirty apartment. I needed to clean it, I needed to do a whole lot but at that moment all I wanted to do was go downtown.

**_Alright, it will take me almost an hour. Rush hour traffic. Where will you be?_ **

I sent my question with excitement, shooting off the couch and running to my bedroom heading for the closet. I needed to look as cute as possible and with little time. I silently thanked myself for showering this morning, pulled my hair back trying to create a cute natural style.

_

My heart was pounding as I walked towards the front doors of the building after hours, the night life neon signs on the street flashing through my head.

It hit me at once that Cici would not be here. My steps became quicker, though my brain was starting to panic. I balanced one coffee in one hand as I opened the heavy door, sighing to myself at the immediate drop in sound; the city sounds shut off in a slow click.

“Hello?” I asked, a tad bit nervous the lights were off; only emergency lights were barely flooding the lobby with light. Did I call out for him? I took a few steps, my tennis shoes silent heading for the elevator. I continued to look around for any signs of life; slightly perplexed I didn’t see a soul. Not even security. Maybe he was doing his rounds at that time.

The elevator dinged, and I walked in – pressing her floor like I had done many times before. I bounced my knees trying to get rid of some of the excitement, taking deep breaths as I shook my body trying to keep the coffee still. The door opened to her floor and I cautiously walked out.

No one.

I huffed and set the drinks on a random desk, needing to find my phone and see if Taehyung had responded his whereabouts.

No response.

I picked the coffees back up, and headed to Cici’s office.

About halfway there I heard him.

“There she is!” He said warmly, I almost spilled the coffee on me he was so loud.

“There you are!” I laughed walking up to him and holding out both coffee’s for him.

“One is for you.” He smiled, taking the other from my hand and sipping it. It was hot – and he did a poor job of covering that fact up.

“It’s hot.” I beamed, proud of myself.

“You’re hot, come on.” He said quickly, turning around and walking quickly.

“Slow down.” I laughed having to take small quick steps to catch up. We were heading a direction I had never been; and once we came to the door of the stairwell I stopped and smiled before entering.

“Where are we going?” I asked, looking at him. He had stopped and was holding the door open with his foot.

“The roof.” He stated and I laughed.

“That’s like 100 floors.” I shook my head. “We can’t take the elevator?” I pointed behind me and gave my best begging look, not even sure where the elevator was now.

“No.” He said quietly, and grabbed my jacket sleeve, tugging gently. “We have to go this way because people are still here.”

“Oh.” I answered taking small steps. It seemed I would be climbing stairs today. “And how do you know people wont be in here?” I directed a knuckle towards the stairwell.

“Because there is no fire.” He answered like a champ, almost as if he had previously talked a girl into the stairwell. I narrowed my eyes at him as I walked by.

He offered his arm to help with the climb after a few floors, I gladly accepted since my coordination was not at it’s greatest percentage. I was worried I would trip up the stairs or spill the coffee on me, or worse – him. I had absolutely no idea what to talk about – all Cici ever talked about was all the rules they had. I would need to mention this stairwell rule.

“So, How long have you known Cici?” He asked as we walked simultaneously.

“Oh geez.” I laughed, counting quickly. “Since I was 13?” I asked, shrugging. “She is a few years older than me and was a tutor for me.”

“I bet she is a great tutor.” He said truthfully, and she was. But I was never going to admit that.

“I didn’t like her as my tutor.” I laughed, laughing again as he twirled around the floor pretending to check around the corner. “She was very mean.”

“She IS mean.” He reminded.

“True.” I laughed. “But now she is nice.”

“Lucky you.” He sang in a joking manner which caused me to smile thinking about Cici. She worked very hard to get where she was.

“Now I’m just her coffee girl…” I paused for cute dramatic effect, lifting my coffee. “And coffee girl.” I threw him a fake smile.

“Well it is good coffee. Even better brought by you.” He added quietly.

“Careful.” I sang, unsure why. He smiled largely as if he was super proud he had given me a compliment. “How many floors are there?” I complained as cute as I could.

“A lot.” He agreed with my complaint. “64 total, and we walk 55.”

I frowned as we walked.

“How many years does Cici have to work here to be on floor 63?” I laughed sadly.

“It’s not that bad. Were already over half way there.”

“Yes, but I can’t feel my legs.” I pointed out.

“I can carry you if you need.”

“I’m good.” I looked down at my coffee shyly without a smile.

“12 more.” He said after minutes of silence. Our labored breathing from climbing the stairs was starting to slow us down.

“TWELVE?” I screeched quietly and he laughed.

“Yes twelve.” He laughed taking the coffee from my hands. Once he did that, he touched my hand for far too long – and I had the sudden urge of adrenaline. I took off up the stairs quickly the first three floors okay, skipping steps for the 4th and 5th. “Hurry up!” I yelled laughing as I no longer heard his footsteps.

The hurt in my legs propelled me closer to the top – the top of the stairwell coming into view. The white stars flickered against a dark backdrop – the sky awaited.

I burst through the door that said roof with a grin as the fresh air entered my lungs.

Then my legs collapsed. I groaned quietly, kneading my upper legs breathing heavily and smoothing my hair down. No telling what that exercise had done to me.

“Didn’t you tell me to slow down?” Taehyung laughed once he opened the door, smiling a boxy grin as I sat on the concrete floor waiting for him.

“Yeah, well…” I said slowly out of breath. “I have to win at everything.” I sighed seriously.

“How did you know there wasn’t an alarm?” He asked, holding my coffee in front of me, as his body contorted into a seated position to the ground in front of me.

“I didn’t.” I shrugged, taking a sip of my now lukewarm coffee. “Should have gotten water.” I breathed out, tipping the beverage at him.

“I’ll remember that for next time.” He nodded, drinking his own drink again before standing up and walking over to look out at the city below.

I stood, brushing the dirt of myself and walked to the edge near him to look out. It was a beautiful evening, unsurprisingly windy this early evening. I yawned even though it was still quite early, my coffee doing a horrible job of covering up my yawn.

“I will admit the view was worth the not being able to feel my legs.” I smiled as a stood near him. He smiled largely and turned to take a look at my legs.

“The views are always top notch with me.” He said after looking at me for far too long and dramatically looking out to the city.

“Such lines with you.” I laughed, shaking my head as I sipped my coffee.

Things were painfully silent as he didn’t speak or look at me, the compliment still lingering in the air. It was almost off limits to me and I didn’t want to claim this prize.

“Do you come up here a lot?” I asked after a pause of looking around for a chair.

“No.” He obviously lied.

“No?” I laughed, walking towards the corner of the building. I

“I don’t come up here as much as would like.” He said following behind me. I could hear his steps against the rock and was now sipping an empty cup of coffee. He made me nervous and I hope he didn’t realize the cup was empty.

“At least you get to come up here.” I smiled at him, pointing to the cityscape on the west side of the building.

“Everyone comes up here.” He shrugged, and my first thought was I did not have the correct answer. “But the best times;” He paused and that boxy grin was back. He was getting excited. “Is very early in the morning. I love just getting lost in the moment up here.” He spoke truthfully.

“Does Cici come up here?” I asked and saw the shift in his face. Perhaps I had brought back the subject of work, or perhaps I mentioned the entire reason I was there in the first place.

“No.” He laughed, pushing himself off the railing and heading for the door. He tossed his coffee like a basketball; it going in as he cheered silently.

He turned to wait for me even though I was only two seconds behind him. I decided to shoot the cup as well; but missed and it tumbled to the side.

“He runs up left side, swoops in for the steal, double backs…” He paused the commentary as he slowly jogged around me complete with audience roar “…He shoots and he scores!” He finished. “Dammit.” He said quickly, running in a flash to throw it in the trashcan.

“You are too funny.” I laughed as he held the door open, myself enjoying his silly side.

“Now we can take the elevator down.” He stated. “If we take it from the top floor it will not stop and get other people.” Another grin.

“Sounds great.” I fakely cheered.

“We will have to have another coffee get together like this.” He nodded to himself, shyly looking at me and looking away quickly.

“Well just text me.” I pointed at my phone.

He pressed Cici’s floor we the elevator was moving and I looked at him strangely.

“I have to go back to my studio.” He frowned.

“Oh, well that’s okay.” I laughed, trying to make this as un-awkward as possible. “This wasn’t your dinner break was it?” I asked suddenly panicked he was supposed to be eating. “Do you have a dinner break?”

“No no no,” He assured. “Just a break to clear my head with my good view.” He explained in a sigh.

I laughed at his statement and turned my head away from him to roll my eyes.

“Right.” I agreed.

He looked at me funny.

The elevator slowed to a stop and he left the elevator after telling me bye.

“Thanks, bye, see you later.” He said quickly, patting my arm and rushing out of the elevator.

It was the strangest goodbye I had ever been apart of.


	4. Chapter 4

Days later mid-day on a weekend, I shopped online for groceries. I had not heard from Cici in a few days, I had sent her a text asking her what was up – normally I would go about three days without hearing from her to put out my call. My coffee call was always on the table – I worked from home and my office was within walking distance to hers.   
I paid for my order and set a reminder for pickup tomorrow. My phone received her messages one after another, only three, but I did find it weird.   
These boys are tiring.  
Please bring me coffee (Address Included)  
Hello???? C we are in C!   
I checked the time and that was almost 20 minutes ago.   
Sorry, was showering! On my way 

I grabbed her coffee getting myself a chai tea and headed to the address. I had never been there before, Google alerting me it was a warehouse before I could figure it out myself. The warehouse was sketchy, everything was wet though I didn’t see water, it smelled on the outside – and if I did not already know Cici was inside I would have left.   
I opened the large red door with a struggled push, the door closing behind me causing me to jump slightly. Two doors greeted me in the tiny entrance – A and C.   
“Please don’t murder me.” I whispered before I opened the door – the giant room that awaited causing me to gasp.   
It was a dance studio.  
“Finally!” She called out seated behind 5 others who were standing that I didn’t know. She walked towards me, blowing past the boys as if they didn’t exist myself feeling very out of place in this large room.   
“Again!” Another person called over a microphone and the 5 boys went back to their own thing and Cici took the coffee from my hands.   
“I don’t even see why I have to be here.” She rolled her eyes leaning against the mirrored wall. “Oh, that’s right.” She scoffed to herself quietly. “Kids can’t count.” She threw her head towards the boys now mid dance rehearsal; they were facing one mirror and we stood to the side.   
“What do you mean they can’t count?” I whispered now leaning next to her, getting close to hear the secret.   
“They misplace receipts for one.” She whispered angrily and that was all I needed to hear. “They are getting better.” She agreed with herself.   
“So why are you here?” I questioned minutes later after watching them realizing she didn’t answer the question.   
“I complained.” She gave me an unhappy look. “I complained and they stuck me with them to keep better track.” She rolled her eyes like it was the dumbest decision ever made.   
“At least you get paid for it.” I settled beside her, putting one of my sneakers on the mirror. “I’d love to get paid to watch boys all day.” I smiled into my straw and she laughed, nudging me with her elbow.   
“I can’t touch any of these boys.” She made a huge circle with her finger as she said ‘any’. “I just stay until they eat and then I collect my papers and go.” She laughed sipping her drink. “Free food too.” She whispered with a smile.   
I eyed the boys, unsure what we were waiting on – it was almost 2pm… when did they eat? Was I going to get free food today?   
“I think I’ve met that one before.” I said to Cici not moving a muscle to point him out. “Blue hair under the beanie.”   
“Probably.” She said into her phone not even paying attention to her surroundings. She was sipping her coffee and scrolling Instagram, my eyes stood trained on her phone.   
There was one small issue. The second that black beanie would come into my peripheral – my eyes would shoot over to watch him. He was an amazing dancer. I kept watch on him, sounds from her phone calling me back to that fun momentarily – but my eyes would always find him.   
He did something funny, the boys laughed, and I smiled.   
Cici noticed.   
Her face turned sour and …was she gritting her teeth at me?   
“It was funny, the Instagram was funny.” I whispered, turning all attention to her.   
“I will make you sit outside.” She said through those same gritted teeth. I frowned.   
“Yes ma’am.” I said sadly and turned my body so I couldn’t see.   
We continued to watch this way… finding nearby seats and giggling at a few.   
Things were dandy until I decided to put my hair up.   
It was getting hot – even though I was not the one exercising in the least. I leant back, beginning the ponytail and my eyes naturally went to the left to look in the mirror; and he was looking at me.   
I had a shocked reaction whole keeping his eye contact, they weren’t dancing; someone else was talking and he was thoroughly engaged in that conversation – with his eyes on me. My hands smoothed the hair down and I broke eye contact to wind the band around my hair, upon opening my eyes the eye lock remained. He smirked quickly at me causing my heartbeat to accelerate and make me feel slightly lightheaded. His full attention was turned to his band member, he was extremely excited as he showed him a move and the boy copied flawlessly. They laughed.   
It was like the world was silent. We were all there, blinking and breathing, but nothing else was making sense.  
I cleared my throat at the same time someone called out “5 Minutes!”

A cheer of excitement roared from the boys and Cici stood up once the music started.  
“I gotta go get my stuff, I will be right back.” Cici yelled, though I was looking right at her.   
“Ok.” I mouthed and shooed her away with a laugh. I was trying to catch a free performance from the sidelines.   
She walked swiftly to the other side, my eyes trying to stay on her. I gave in early, his aroura breaking mine quickly. My brain took memorable photographs while I took everything about him in, I wanted nothing more but to figure everything out.   
The song ended and I half smiled and clapped quietly. I wanted to scream and cheer but also wanted Cici to have a job. She had returned, myself totally ignoring her every word; I blame the music. 

Once the 5 minutes were up the boys rested briefly. Cici gave me a quick rundown of how to would go – they would shower and get ready, and whoever wanted to go eat would go with us and the others would go home.   
Seemed simple enough.   
“Where are we eating?” I asked Cici using the best method to be secretive and not move my mouth.   
“Whatever they want.” She whispered back in the same manner.   
“Ah.” I said, nodding and tapping my cup in my hand and we waited for the unknown. 

They came back one at a time, and I was finally introduced that way. Cici did the honors, Yeonjun being the 3rd out. He had lost the beanie after his obvious shower, his damp blue hair making my legs tingle as it danced across his forehead shaking his hair loose with his fingers. He saw me and Cici went straight into introductions once he stood beside his band member with a childlike smile.   
“Yeonjun, this is my friend Jess.” Cici introduced, and I stuck my hand out the same as I did with the previous two.   
“We’ve met.” I smiled as he took my hand and lightly shook it with a delicate hand.   
“When did you meet?” Cici asked as Yeonjun let go of my hand.   
“I got our coffee from your office and she was there.” Yeonjun answered for us.   
“Oh, that was recently.” Cici smiled. It was almost a month ago if she considered that recent.   
“Yeonjun, man, she likes Sweet Home.” A band member told pointing at me again. He had gotten excited and mentioned another was currently reading.   
“Really?” His face lit up. “That’s awesome! Are you finished? I have two left.”   
“I finished it very quickly.” I giggled embarrassingly. Cici was on the other side of the room on her computer now and it was just him and I. His band mates were around, one practicing and one on his phone. “I really like it.” I said quietly.   
The conversation flowed easily as we drifted through memories of the Webtoon, having to stop talking about it to not give away the ending. On the way to dinner even as we climbed into the confined SUV – I could not keep my eyes off him. His naturally dried hair made him look almost childish, his innocent eyes afraid to look my way now.   
“So, tell me about your coffee date with Tae.” Cici hit my leg and I blinked a few times unaware Taehyung was still on this planet at that very moment.   
“It wasn’t a date.” I said quickly with a suspicious laugh to follow. “I just brought him coffee.” I said aloud.   
“Okay you brought him coffee.” Cici waved her hand as to send my statement off and circled her hand around for more information. “And then what.” She urged with a large smile, continuing her hand movements.   
“Kim Taehyung?” Yeonjun piped in with his question.  
“Yeah.” Cici said with an exasperated sigh. “Tae likes this one.” She pointed at me very unsubtly.   
“People can like people.” I huffed. What the hell was happening? “I just brought him coffee.” I said as nonchalantly as I could. “I had to climb stairs; it wasn’t fun.” I rolled my eyes this time.   
“He took you to the roof?” Cici asked, and Yeonjun’s eyes almost fell out of his head with her statement. They were following between us two, and one I witnessed that I got angry.  
“It’s just a roof!” I laughed out. “Are you serious right now?” I asked her doing my best to turn my body to block Yeonjun. “Taehyung tries too hard.” I crossed my arms and pouted.   
I was angry.   
“You are the only person in the entire world that doesn’t find him cute.” Cici shook her head and lifted her phone. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.   
“I do find him cute.” I laughed. “He just is off limits, you know?” I asked her.   
“Yes sweetheart, I know.” She laughed at her phone. I laughed and my eyes found Yeonjun who was slightly smiling.   
_

The actual dinner was delicious. Seated in a private room, it was basically separated as gender. There was 5 of them, and 2 of us. I was seated next to Cici and Soobin, Yeonjun was across from me. We didn’t speak much during the dinner; instead, I noticed something small.   
He only did it twice and both times it threw my brain for a loop. The first time was towards the end, people were still eating and interested in finishing their food. One of them had just told an actually hilarious joke, and Cici had just excused herself to the restroom. We had looked at each other all night, and as my eyes continued to do its round to the boys as I smiled dumbly – my eyes stopped on him. He saw me smile at the previous band member and as he kept his eyes with me, his eyes flashed to him – and then he made a silly face and all eyes left me.   
I stared but he purposely ignored me.   
It honestly infuriated me. I had had one drink and was forced to finish Cici’s soju and running on a strange high from the memories before. I wanted nothing more than to tell these people to go home and just talk to him. I wanted to be there when he read the Webtoon. I wanted to know him. I had figured that much out.  
I got shy. Painfully shy. Thoughts entered my brain that maybe I had done something wrong, many thoughts ran through as I stared at my hands in my lap. I got on my phone and pretended to look interested and busy with social media. Cici returned. Cici asked what was wrong.   
“Nothing.” I smiled, losing the sadness in a second. “Just tired.”   
“It’s like, 3:30.” She rolled her eyes. “Once we pay for this” She pointed at the check in her hands, “We are out.” She whispered to me and pointed at the boys. I nodded at her and continued nodding as my eyes found Yeonjun’s – who was again looking at me but looked away quickly once my eyes found him. We were leaving them in minutes. His turned his head and looked at me again, the air impenetrable around us. I swallowed. He bit his lip and rose his eyebrows. I looked away and remembered to breathe in and out.   
“Lunch was delicious Catherine.” I spoke into her pin on her jacket.   
“I don’t have a microphone.” She swatted at me while laughing.  
“It’s for work purposes.” I smiled at the two boys who were nearest.   
“She did that with BTS too.” Cici laughed, telling my secret to the boys.   
“Aw come on Cici!” I complained. “I wanted them to think they were special!”   
“They especially think you are weird now.” Cici said and everyone laughed again.   
“Well, Yoongi liked it.” I argued. Cici agreed with a nod.   
“Alright, lets go.” Cici said as she put her sunglasses on. “You guys are taking two cars. See you Monday.”   
She was already near the door out of the small room, and I remained in my seat.   
“It was nice meeting all of you.” I said to the five as I stood.   
They all agreed in their various manners. Yeonjun waved goodbye and I shyly waved back as I departed the room behind Cici.   
__

“Why did you have to ask about Taehyung in front of Yeonjun?” I whined after my 4th drink. “Like really.” I was ashamed to know my friend right now.   
Cici sat up as if she had just had a revelation, herself bobbing as she sat – 6 drinks catching up quickly.  
“Yeonjun is a baby.” She shook her head. “He’s like 19 years old Jess.”   
“Why did you have to ask about Taehyung in front of Yeonjun?” I asked my question again with an angry shake of my head.   
“Um.” She tilted her head as she poured another drink, glancing at me as the drink fell into the container. “Taehyung asked about you so many times.” She smiled in a very drunken way, her face slightly changing. “Yeonjun was just there.”   
I rubbed my eyes because I did not like her answer, my mascara and eyeshadow smearing on my eyes and cheek.   
“Okay no more for you.” I interrupted her pouring another drink.  
“It’s for you!” She drunkenly cried one my hands found the bottle, the alcohol spilling slightly.   
“No more for you.” I pulled the drink poured towards me.   
“Yeonjun is 19.” She said flatly after staring at me forever. “It’s sickening how cute you two would be together.” She crossed her arms.   
“So, he’s single?” I grinned.   
“I don’t know.” She shrugged the truth. “I’ve never seen him with anyone else at the office.”   
“I just think he’s cute.” I smiled at her. “Adorably cute.” I said again.   
“I will think of something.” She said after some time alone with her thoughts. “Just give me some time.”


	5. Chapter 5

I had a few more coffee deliveries that went un-eventful. I didn’t see anyone and delivered Cici’s coffee’s each time like an invisible pro. I was happy to not see Taehyung, even though I did want to see him – but more importantly I wanted to see Yeonjun.

A few weeks had passed since the uneventful visits – and I sat at home behind in my work as I was slightly distracted by painting my nails in the morning.

My phone vibrated on my desk, and I peered at the device as the message flashed it’s display.

**Need your Help ASAP!**

It was Cici, and I rolled my eyes with my fingers extended as they dried. She would have to wait.

**I will pay!**

Flashed across the screen and I lifted my eyebrow once I read. This was new.

My ringtone blared through the room and I huffed, carefully swiping and placing the call on speakerphone as I bent forward to hover over the device.

“Pay me with real money bestie?” I smiled fakely into the phone.

“Why are you so weird?” She whispered quickly.

I laughed quietly, she sounded frustrated.

“What do you need my help for?” I asked, moving my mouse and doing the most minimalist amount of work possible. I was in that ‘probably dry but high possibilities of nicking the nail still ahead’ time after painting your nails.

“Okay, so I put in this order like 3 months ago, and the order hasn’t shipped. The store is in Daejeon…” Her voice explaining trailed out as the thought of driving to Daejeon crossed my mind.

“How many?” I asked, not clearly catching the number I needed to get of the item.

“Ten.” She grunted quickly. “I need you to go to the store and get ten.” She begged. “They start practicing for it in two freaking days, I am freaking out of ideas.” She said, sounding worried.

“Just get the stuff?” I asked with an easy laugh, that was easy. “I can do that.” I agreed. “I have to finish here.”

“I need you here now.” She plead with me. “Come and get the list.”

“Fine.” I complained like a child and let her do the hanging up for me. I slammed through my work and switched my status to away, flying out the door on a mission to Cici’s office.

_

“Umbrellas?” I asked with distaste.

“Expensive light up umbrellas.” Cici tried to make the trip sound exciting, with an incredibly attractive smile.

“In Daejeon?” I said with a grimace.

“On the one and only Sky Road.” Cici answered with a nod. “Please do this for me. I will pay for your gas and do whatever you want.” I continued to look on the list of random items as she spoke. It didn’t seem too hard, and I wouldn’t mind the long drive to clear my head and listen to some music. It had a been a while since I had taken a road trip.

“Fine, I will do it.” I sighed, peeking out her office window to the sky outside. “What do I need to do?”

“Great that you should say that” She said quickly with a wink and winked, producing a small stack of papers. “First you need to sign these.” She said slyly as she slid the papers across the table.

“I already signed one of these.” I reminded her.   
  
Her slender unpainted finger touched the top area.

“Sign it again.” She whispered as my eyes read the outlined names of this agreement.

“Shut up.” I grinned, searching for a pen on her desk and grabbing the paper, flipping it around messily.

“I figured you wouldn’t have any problem signing it.” She smiled, taking the papers from me once finished. “Now, I have arranged a special escort for your trip today.” She said in such a manner I couldn’t help but smile. “He is in charge of the money.” She whispered and pulled at my sleeve.

I was in shock; seconds ago, I was getting umbrellas alone – and now I was getting umbrellas with Yeonjun?

“It’s not Taehyung is it?” I asked thinking this could be some sort of trick. “It’s okay if it is…” I confessed.

“No, silly, it’s beanie boy.” She whispered walking with me in the hall. “I need you to be totally professional in here okay?” She turned to me last minute as we hovered on the outside of an opaque door.

“Okay.” I agreed, and decided it was best if I just kept my mouth shut. I wasn’t even sure what was happening.

She knocked twice and opened the door to a tiny crack.

“You ready?” She asked the person inside, blocking me from seeing anything. Were we not going inside?

“Yeah.” I heard Yeonjun answer.

With just one word I had a sudden rush of adrenaline.

Cici closed the door as we waited in the hallway, herself motioning to me quietly to not lean against the wall. I suddenly felt weird standing, I stood my tallest and tried to think “professional”.

He appeared through the door with a smile and was surprised to see me.

“Hi.” He laughed, myself taking a step back.

“I have tons of files today so if it’s okay I was going to send Jess in my place.” Cici pointed at me, Yeonjun’s eyes following her direction back to me.

“You have the list?” He asked while putting on sunglasses and smiling at me. I produced said list in an instant.

“Yes.” I stated. Professional enough. I smiled.

He smiled.

“Anyways.” Cici said with a snap. “I need him back by 6:30.” She touched his shoulder as she turned to leave, showing me the prize she needed back by 6:30. My eyes didn’t leave where her hand touched, was it professional to touch your clients? Did that mean I can touch his shoulder? I looked at my watch to collect the time, I knew we would be in a car for at least 3 hours – and we needed time to shop.

“I will have him, and your items, back before 6:30.”

“Atta girl.” Cici smiled, secretly winking at me as we walked away.

_

Yeonjun looked amazingly well in my passenger seat. It was hard to concentrate on driving the car and not him at first. It was painstakingly quiet as we both sat in silence, the low hum of the radio barely covering the road noise.

“Did you finish Sweet Home yet?” I asked, remembering he liked that.

“I did.” He said with a large smile turning towards me and continuing to talk.

Things were going great and completely professional until I heard my jam start on the radio. A new song, he was very aware of it I was sure, and I couldn’t get enough of it.

I gasped and reached for the volume, turning it up quickly, then in horror turned it back down apologizing to the man smiling at me seated feet away.

“I’m sorry!” I apologized. “I’m sorry I got excited.” I laughed, turning the volume up just a tad bit to where I could barely hear it.

“No, lets go!” He laughed, turning my volume up once I had removed my hand and soon enough BTS Idol was blaring through my speakers. He jerked his body around and all I could do was laugh.

Yeonjun quickly sang along, myself trying to sing, dance and drive at the same time was harder than I thought. He had the moves down perfect, and through the laughs and yelling, I think we professionally had fun.

“So, you have this list, let me see.” He said after some miles of silence. He was grinning and curling his fingers waiting for the paper. I fished around with one hand and slapped the paper onto his hand much harder than I wanted to.

“List.” I pointed in his hand with a nod.

“Thanks.” He straightened it out with a jerk of the hand, myself sitting up in the seat and adjusting my sunglasses ready to hear the contents.

“Blue clear umbrella.” He questioned.

“Blue clear?” I laughed, trying to peek at the paper. “She said to just go to one shop.”

“Yes, but this is many different things. Umbrellas, socks and shoes.”

“What?” I deadpanned. “Dammit Cici.” I gripped the steering wheel.

“Sizes are listed, it shouldn’t be too hard.” He said to himself, I was too mad to listen at that moment.

“Do you dance with umbrellas too?” I asked with a smirk.

“Not yet.” He chimed back and we both broke into laughter.

_

“Did you think there would be 4 types of clear?” I whispered to Yeonjun as we stared at the book of colors.

“Maybe this is why the shipment is messed up.” He whispered back and I nodded.

“I will call Cici and see if she has a particular item number, please hold.” I sighed to Yeonjun and walked a few steps away towards the front of the tiny store.

“Cici at you’re service.” She answered quickly and I looked at my phone to make sure I heard that correctly.

“Cici I need an item number.” I said scratching my head and turning back quickly to look at Yeonjun. He was busy flipping in the book. “They have 4 type of clear.”

“No, you ask to see all 4.” She corrected me. I huffed because I did not want to do that. “Get them all out and bring me the one that is the clear one. Not clear with sparkles, not clear with opaque sides…”

I hung up on Cici mid walk back to Yeonjun.

“Sir?” I asked the person behind the desk interested in his fake email. “I need to see 4 umbrellas’ please.” I said standing next to Yeonjun and eyeing the book for help. “The four clears.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Why would you sell a clear umbrella but label it blue-clear3?” Yeonjun asked with a smile and I laughed as I leant against the counter next to him. I suddenly remembered Cici telling me not to lean against things and so I very obviously leant back up and awkwardly stood still holding onto the display case.

“Well, I know who we should ask.” I giggled, lifting my head slightly to the door the man had walked through.

“This place smells weird.” I whispered, rubbing my nose over my mask.

“It’s plastic.” Yeonjun announced.

“It’s horrible.” I said as the man returned through the door.

“It’s from the umbrellas.” Yeonjun whispered as he walked up, placing the umbrellas on the counter.

Each was the same, yet each was a tiny bit different.

I opened the first one, and Yeonjun took a step back.

“Warning please.” He laughed, shielding his head and I made an apologetic face.

“I’m sorry.” I handed him the open umbrella and lifted the second off the counter. “I need to open them all up.” I told him, then opened the second. He arranged them in a line as I opened them.

“This one.” We both said at the same time, pointing to the same umbrella. We looked at each other and broke into laughter.

“We need Ten.” I said, bending down to close the umbrellas, Yeonjun following suit with the others.

_

“Did we finally get everything?” He asked after we finally crossed off everything on the list, double checking for the second time.

“I think we did.” I smiled, looking in my backseat at our trophies. “Are you hungry? What time is it?” I asked him, then turned my attention to my car’s clock.

“I can eat.” He nodded after checking his phone.

“I saw a place back on the Sky Road and the food smelled delicious. Want to go back there?” I pointed behind me at the large shopping complex looming in the distance where we had just spent the past hour.

“Sounds good to me.” He smiled, opening the door. I removed my keys and exited the car, trying not to look excited as I walked around the car to him.

_

Yeonjun could intake some food. I was surprised by how much he put down on our impromptu after shopping food run.

“You look like you could fall asleep.” I smiled at him as we waited for the receipt of the check.

“I could.” He laughed, leaning back in his chair a bit and yawned.

“See?” I joked. “I knew it.”

“I planned on sleeping the entire way back.” He said and I rose my eyebrows.

“And what about my midday nap?” I questioned.

“Are you a trainee?”

“Well, no.” I said sadly. “Do trainee’s get daily naps?”

“Sometimes.” He pointed at me with a smile, even though I knew it wasn’t true. “Sometimes…” He paused, naturally licking his lips and cracking a smile. “We get to take naps in cars.”

“Ah.” I reveled with him as we nodded heads. The waiter brought the receipt, and we said our thanks, heading out the door for the drive home.

_

It didn’t take long for the road lullaby to work its magic on my passenger. After a few songs, I looked over and he was fast asleep.

_

“Heyyyy” I gently said, tapping his shoulder with two fingers. I wasn’t as professional as Cici yet with her shoulder grab. “We are here!” I exclaimed quietly.

He woke with a yawn, his hand covering his mouth as he hid his face.

“I slept the entire way?” He asked in disbelief as I drove onto the parking lot of the office building.

“The trainee sometimes sleeps in cars, remember?” I reminded him with a question and a wink. “Now help me get this stuff out.”

Darkness was beginning and we balanced boxes and bags on our arms, heading up and into Cici’s office.

“Thirty minutes to spare! Look at her go!” She clapped as we walked in, Yeonjun holding the door open for me with his foot.

“Yes.” I sighed, placing the boxes on the arms of the nearest chairs. I made sure nothing fell and stood up. Yeonjun had already carefully set his boxes down. After he was finished clearing his hands, he walked to Cici and handed her the papers she needed.

“Thank you two so much.” She nodded, lazily eyeing the contents of a few bags. “I have to go to another meeting, I’m actually late.” Cici walked up and hugged me, I was ill prepared and looked a bit stunned to receive the hug. “Last one of the day. I will call you okay?” She pointed at me. “Have a good night Yeonjun!” She excused herself and left us alone in the office.

“Well, it had been fun.” I smiled shy, clapping my hands together. I wished I were closer to the door. I hated goodbyes. “I guess I will see you around.” I said as I walked towards the exit. He walked towards the door and opened it with a hard push of his hand still standing inside and stuck his foot forward to stop the door from closing.

“Until next time.” He said and I took two steps.

My hand lifted to turn her light off the same time his did; our hands touching and creating an electric spark.

The electricity sparkled between us as the lights went off around us. My nervous eyes met his and I jerked my hand back to my side.

“I’m sorry.” We both said at the same time.

Another laugh at each other.

I left her office with a heavy push from my own legs that didn’t want to leave and as I walked to the elevator, I prayed to make it out of the building without seeing Taehyung.

Nope.


End file.
